Together in Peace
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: On Zonama Sekot Jedi Vong and Ferroans live among each other.Many things will happen in this story.
1. Default Chapter

On the world of Zonama Sekot, Jedi, Ferroans, and Yuuzhan Vong live in peace among each other. Many Yuuzhan Vong had to be killed for this to happen, but it did. The Galactic Alliance had won back their worlds and the Vong found what they had been looking for. Their planet. Master Luke Skywalker walked among the Vong, Ferroans and his own pupils. He headed to the room where he could speak with Sekot.  
  
"All is well Master Skywalker?" Sekot asked as Luke entered.  
  
"All is well. I thought I would just visit you," Luke said.  
  
"Your visit is most welcome. I have not seen you for a day or two," Sekot said.  
  
"I know. My niece, twin sister, and brother in law came. They brought Booster Terrik with them. The one I told you had the young Jedi on board his ship."  
  
"Yes, I remember. Are they here to stay? They would be welcome indeed."  
  
"The young ones are. Booster will probably leave. Although he would probably look at this place as a retirement place."  
  
"He is not Jedi but tell him he is welcome to stay if he wishes it," Sekot said.  
  
"I'll let him know. There are just certain people I wish could be here now," Luke said a pained expression on his face.  
  
"You wish this person to be here now," Sekot said, appearing behind Luke . . . as Anakin Solo.  
  
Luke turned around to Sekot and when he saw the form he's taken on Luke's face held pain, sorrow and many memories.  
  
"Forgive me for bringing up familiar faces of a person who cannot be here now," Sekot said, turning into Nen Yim.  
  
"No. He was my nephew. He was killed by Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
"It must be hard to live among them and know some of their kind killed people dear to you."  
  
"No harder than being friends with the Empire now and knowing people they killed."  
  
"Maybe so. I would love to meet your family. But tell me, how do you think the Ferroans are doing?"  
  
"I think they're doing well. But the thing I'm worried about is the Vong. Some of them have shown signs of violence."  
  
"And ho can't anyone show signs of violence?"  
  
"My thought exactly. It's hard for them to forget some of their ways."  
  
"The Ferroans are not used to so many people here. But they are grateful for all you've done," Sekot said.  
  
"I hope all of us can live among each other for a very, very long time," Luke said.  
  
"Yes. But as I recall you're holding a meeting for the Jedi. And also any Yuuzhan Vong and Ferroans that would like to go."  
  
"Yes. I should be going. You know where it is if you'd like to come."  
  
Luke left and suddenly was wondering how Tahiri was. Then he got an image of Tahiri smiling brightly. That image was form her saying she was fine. That was good. 


	2. An Appearance

Tahiri Veila jumped over a fallen tree in a forest on Zonama Sekot. She was trying to find her Jedi Master Corran Horn with the Force. Of course, the animals directed her to them. They knew he was there and ran away. Or at least some did. Corran knew she would find him. Considering that Zonama Sekot was a world full of the Force, and the Yuuzhan Vong had been stripped of the Force. Now they lived here, around the Force, and some had been forgiven for the way they only thought of war. They were doing better now that they lived among Jedi.  
  
"Sorry Corran, maybe we should stop doing this exercise since I keep finding you," Tahiri said as she pulled back some branches to reveal Corran Horn.  
  
"That's the point though. For you to keep finding me with the Force. Remember in the beginning you looked for me as a Vong, not both. You said the Vong in you and the Jedi were getting along," Corran replied.  
  
"Yes, they are one," Tahiri responded.  
  
"Right, but they need to continue working together. One day, if they keep working together, they'll be unbeatable."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me why we're doing this Corran."  
  
"Hey anytime . . . Tahiri," Corran said.  
  
He had almost her kid, but it came to him that she was no longer a kid, but a young woman. She deserved to be treated like an adult. After all, she had been through a lot during the war with their now allies. Mostly Shamed Ones lived on Zonama Sekot. The ones who were dead are the ones who were just like Shimmra. Obsessed with war.  
  
"Maybe we should head back. Do you know where we are?" Tahiri asked.  
  
"I do," a male voice said from the trees.  
  
Corran and Tahiri tensed.  
  
"Relax, it's only me. Zekk, remember?" Zekk said, coming out.  
  
He was a handsome young man. Tahiri recalled him with long dark hair. But he had cut it short now.  
  
"I like your hair," Tahiri told him.  
  
"Oh, decided it was too long," Zekk replied, smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I knew how to get back, but since you know where it might be, then lead the way," Corran said, not smiling.  
  
Zekk looked at him, then led the way. 


	3. To Go Together

"When did you get here? Tahiri asked Zekk as he led them back.  
  
"Just a day ago. I think I might even stay for a long time. Or at least a while," Zekk said, flashing her a smile.  
  
"I hope you do. It's really nice here," Tahiri said.  
  
"So I've seen. Is Jaina here at all?" Zekk asked.  
  
"She hasn't come yet. Not that I know of anyways."  
  
Zekk nodded. When they got back to the village where Luke was it was night.  
  
"And what are you doing here Zekk?" Sekot asked from behind them.  
  
"I've come to see this world," Zekk replied.  
  
"Oh? Or have you come to see if in this place?"  
  
"Sometimes it's important for people to know that they fit somewhere," Zekk said.  
  
Sekot nodded, accepting his answer.  
  
"Come with me. All three of you," Sekot said.  
  
Tahiri followed and Corran waited until Zekk followed her.  
  
"Luke! It's so good to see you! Leia said as Luke walked into her and Han's hut.  
  
"I missed you too," Luke said, hugging her.  
  
"It's beautiful here," Leia said.  
  
"Yeah Farm boy, it's actually better thank I expected," Han said. Luke smiled at him.  
  
"Did Jaina come at al?" Luke asked.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Jaina said, coming in.  
  
She hugged Luke and a man who Luke knew had to be Jagged Fel entered.  
  
"Jag Fel, it's good to see you," Luke told him.  
  
"Thank you sir. I hope the Chiss helped you find your way here," Jag said, all formal.  
  
"They had their part to play in it yes," Luke said.  
  
"I'm glad. I hope the...."  
  
Luke didn't hear what else Jag was saying. "Luke, feel where I am, and come," Sekot said in his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go," Luke said, but as he left he whispered," Jag, thank you for taking such good care of my niece."  
  
Luke saw Jaina smile, bit it faded and she got a painful expression. Anakin, I wish you could be here, Jaina thought and Luke knew what she thought.  
  
"Jaina, come with me," Luke said. He left, and she followed.  
  
"Uncle Luke, why did you want me to come?" Jaina asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Luke said.  
  
When they found Sekot, Tahiri, Corran and Zekk were also there. Jaina saw Tahiri and smiled. She hugged her.  
  
"Master Skywalker," Zekk said.  
  
"Zekk, it's good to see you. I'm glad you came here," Luke said.  
  
"Jaina Solo, I've heard much of you. Surviving the lure of the dark side," Sekot said.  
  
"But I heard the dark side does not exist. For which I'm glad for. It all exists in the Unifying Force," Jaina said.  
  
Zekk was looking at Jaina. Jaina smiled at him. Sekot nodded to Luke.  
  
"Well you're all going out to explore Zonama Sekot for yourselves," Luke told them.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't come here for some expedition to explore this place to see where I belong," Zekk said.  
  
"Well, you're going to. You can leave if you want," Luke told him. Zekk stayed where he was.  
  
"Jaina, I want Jag to go with you. Zekk, Tahiri, you'll go together," Luke said.  
  
Zekk looked at Tahiri and smiled. Jaina saw it and frowned. What's going on with those two? Jaina thought.  
  
"Corran, I'll find someone for you. And you won't like it," Luke said. Corran nodded, accepting that.  
  
"It's amazing how you all will go out there, even though you don't wish to," Sekot said.  
  
"I guess we all know it's for a good reason," Jaina said.  
  
"You'll all set out together," Luke said.  
  
"But then why did you say me and Jag were to together and Tahiri and Zekk were to go together, if we're all going together?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Because you'll split up into groups of two one way or another," Luke said, keeping his secrets.  
  
And they all let him have them. They knew they probably couldn't stop it. 


End file.
